Teoria do Caos
by SHL3
Summary: 1.A essência da teoria do caos é que uma mudança muito pequena nas condições iniciais de uma situação leva a efeitos imprevisíveis.
1. 1Quando as estrelas se alinham

A Teoria do Caos

Cap1 Quando as estrelas se alinham

Se tivermos que apontar o dedo a alguém podemos dizer que o problema começou com a sua muitos tetras avó Catarina de lá Cruz que foi expulssa de um convento ou melhor teve que fugir quando foi apanhada a incendiar um livro sagrado .

A coitada ainda se tentou defender mas por algum motivo ninguem acreditou na história de como fogo laranja lhe saio das mãos .O que é certo é depois disso partiu para o novo mundo fazendo se passar por um homem e de alguma forma sem o saber conseguio virar um pirata .

Mas o problema não acabou por aí depois dela veio o seu muitos tios avó Jon S.T. que era apaixonado por aviação e conseguio levar a cabo uma das primeiras viagens diretas sobre o continente africano inspirado por isso veio o seu sobrinho Jacob S.T.

Que dedicou grande parte da sua vida a estudar as espécies africanas depois de ler o diário de Jon S.T. sobre as suas viagens pelo continente africano.

Diz se que a filha dele foi uma das primeiras mulheres a servir como enfermeira durante a primeira guerra mundial e que mais tarde a sua sobrinha emigrou para os estados unidos e virou uma grande estrela de Hollywood , os entendidos no assunto dizem que ela teve um caso com um espião japonês durante a segunda gerra mundial e que acabaram por fugir devido a uma gravidez .

Muito provavelmente foram essas histórias que levaram a jovem Nana Fugimoto ,filha dos falecidos Itchi e Hanako Fugimoto ,que depois da restrição para o alistamento de mulheres na marinha japonesa ser levantada , tenha sido das primeiras a se alistar embora muitos acreditasem que este despertar para a vida militar tenha tido origem na dor da perda recente de seu pai .

E talvez não estivessem completamente lonje da verdade visto que Nana havia sido criada maioritariamente por seu pai que tanto era severo como de carinhoso.

Mas sempre foram as histórias que a sua querida falecida mãe lhe contava quando era criança , que a faziam sonhar com Oceanos azuis e terras distantes .

Mas certamente não foram oceanos azuis nem terras distantes que levaram Nana na quela noite de chuva torrencial ao porto de Namimori mas sim um antigo contacto de seu pai sobre um antigo assunto por resolver , qualquercoisa sobre um antigo diário que pertencera a seu pai com instruções para ser entregue a um tal de Jovem Leão de Vongala ou que quer que isso fosse.

Dizer que foi amor a primeira vista seria estar mentir, se foi alguma coisa foi amor ao primeiro disparo .Ainda hoje Imietsu diz que o que lhe atinjio foi uma flecha de um cupido enviado pelos céus.

Enfim não demorou até aquilo dar casamento, e sendo impossível negar o amor entre aquele tão exentrico casal que ao fim de ano e meio de matrimónio teve o seu maior sonho realizado com o nascimento de Sawada Tsunayoshi.


	2. 2 Supernova

Cap.2 Supernova

Nana sabia que o marido dela era um mafioso . Nana soube isso no momento em que disparou contra ele na quela noite chuvosa mas ela também sabia que o seu marido nao era uma má pessoa da mesma forma que ela sabia que tabém havia corrupção na marinha .Ela sabia que iria ser doloroso estar longe do seu filho e o fim da maternidade foi um pequeno pesadelo já que tanto Nana como Imietsu não tinham nigem com quem deixar o pequeno Tsuna e nana era uma mulher com obrigações a cumprir da mesma forma que Imietsu tinha obrigações com o CEDEF , por isso a quando o seu marido lhe contou que tinha arranjado alguém de confiança para tomar conta do seu filho de um ano Nana apenas conseguio sentir um alívio parcial.

Como é que Imyetsu conseguio convencer a esposa de Vomgola nono a tomar conta do pequeno Tsuna é um mistério para muitos mas mas a matriarca mal pousou os olhos na fotografia do pequeno e soube logo que era amor a primeira vista .

Para ela Tsuna representava uma forma de redenção pela forma como ela tinha sido fraca em ter deixado com que os seus tres filhos tenham sido arastados para a escuridão da máfia .Mas o mal já estava feito e nem o pequeno Xanxos que o seu marido adotará tinha saído impune .

Para Tsuna nona era o escudo que o protegia da loucura e do caos que éra a máfia .E ele a adorava e fazia questão de a seguir para toda a parte como um pequeno cãozinho perdido nos enormes corredores da mansão e mesmo durante as aborrecidas horas do chá com as amigas dela onde as suas pequenas bochechas eram apertadas e abanadas até ao ponto de deixar pequenas lágrimas nos cantos dos seus olhos ele a seguia como uma pequena sombra .

Tuna aprendeu com a sua nona sobre muitos coisas .

Como contar a te 10 , o som das letras ,músicas , o que fazer em caso de tiroteio , como passar numa passadeira ,nunca aceitar doces de nigem mesmo sendo conhecidos. "Meu querido podemos viver na escuridão mas isso não quer dizer que nós temos que nos afogar nela." Eram as sábias palavras da velha mulher .

Mas nona também lhe ensinou sobre o amor ,sobre a vida ,e a última e mais dolorosa das lições ,sobre a morte.

Quatro anos depois.

Tsuna não entendia porque é que o papa é a mama nunca ficavam muito tempo com ele porque o Tsuna adorava quando estavam todos juntos a mama o papa o nono e a nona.

Será que o papa é a mama não gostavam dele era por isso que eles nunca ficavam com o Tsuna .

Foi num dia de inverno que a Lady Vomgola o encontrou assim neste estado escondido debaixo do seu antigo berço e não importava o que ela disse-se parecia que o rapaz se recusava a sair.

A velha mulher sabia o quanto os pais de tsuna tentavam passar mais tempo com ele e era sempre o mesmo cenário sempre que tinham que partir.

Mas parece que desta vez o pequeno tivera reagido pior com a partida ,

Como é que um adulto explica a uma criança que é amada pelos seus pais mesmo quando estes tem que partir .Lamentava a matriarca enquanto se ajoelhava no chão para tentar ficar ao mesmo nível que a criança.

"Tsuna consegues ver o ar ?"

Por momentos houve um silêncio.

"Não. " Ouviu se um pequeno murmuro .

A matriarca esboçou um leve sorriso .

" Então como é que sabes que ele existe?"

"Não...sei , quando respiro sinto ."

Havia uma certa dúvida na sua resposta, acompanhada por um pequeno snif ,parecia que o rapaz ainda estava a tentar controlar o choro.

"E conseges ver o amor?"

"Não? "

" Então como é que sabes que ele existe?"

Ainda debaixo do berço a criança estava confusa .O que queria a nona dizer com a quilo ?

"Apenas o sentes não é verdade meu querido , o amor é assim ,como o ar quando estas rodeado por ele é como se te sentisse leve , mas quando não o tens ... Bom,doi bem aqui ." Disse ela com uma mão a apontar para o peito."É normal que te sintas magoado , significa que adoras os teus pais , e nunca duvides do amor que eles sentem por ti , é esse amor que nos mantém vivos e que os faz retornar a ti ."Finalizou ela.

...

"Como respirar?"

"Sim meu querido, como respirar." Disse a velha senhora entre gargalhadas.

De repente Lady Vongola perdeu o humor havia algo perturbado com a sua expreção .

Algo estava errado a cabeça do Tuna parecia que queria explodir , a dor era tão forte o fez perder os sentidos mas ainda a tempo de ouvir.

"Tsuna !Não saias daí ate eu dizer querido não faças barulho, a nona já volta , lembra-te do que a nona te disse , sobre respirar ."

Ouviu se um grito.

...

Depois disso ouviram se explosões e mais gritos .

Tsuna nunca deixou o seu lugar de baixo do antigo berço , horas mais tarde quando acordou e rastejou para fora do berço a primeira coisa que viu foi a sua nona , ela não estava a respirar .

Homens de negro adentraram pelo quarto ." Encontramos um com vida !Rápido tragam apoio médico ! Depressa!

O incidente do berço ficara marcardo como um dos capítulos mais negros da história da família Vongola. O dia em que a Varia se voltou contra a família.


End file.
